In today's market of variety of consuming electronic products, portable electronic products such as personal digital assistant (FDA), mobile phone, notebook and tablet PC touch panels are widely used as man-machine interface.
In order to meet the light weight and less thickness requirement of the electronic products, the touch panel technology has progressed to integrate the glass with touch electrodes and the cover glass, particularly, touch electrodes are being directly manufactured onto the cover glass. This technology efficiently reduces the entire thickness of the touch panel and also, reduces costs of the touch panel.
However, a normal lithography processing technology for directly manufacturing the touch electrodes on the cover glass of touch panel, such as photoresist sputtering, UV exposing and the like, is only applicable for a flat structure. If the photoresist is made from wet films, the non-planar structure would be unevenly coated due to high fluidity; and if the photoresist is made from dry films, the actual demand for less thickness can not be met. In addition, since the non-planar structure has height difference, UV exposure would cause uneven line width and line-spacing. Accordingly the touch panel where the touch electrodes are directly manufactured on the cover glass can not be laminated and applied on the non-planar display device, and hence, limits the applicability of the touch panel.
Presently, a technology of manufacturing the touch electrodes on the non-planar structure has been developed. However, since the manufacturing process is complicated and can only be accomplished by collocating with the conducting layer that made is of special materials, such as by a series of staking steps: spreading dispersing solvent, using cleaning solvent to remove dispersing solvent, steaming cleaning solvent and the like. This there is a need to efficiently accomplish a non-planar touch panel wherein the touch electrodes can be directly manufactured on the cover glass without adding any manufacturing process and changing materials of the conducting layer.